Viktor al cuadrado
by maple-tea1801
Summary: Yuri regresó por unos días a Japón después del GP. Toda su familia le prepara a una fiesta para celebrar y hay mucho katsudon de por medio. Yuri no lo sabía, pero sueños extraños se tienen cuando te vas a dormir después de haber comido mucho. Esa noche tendría el sueño más extraño e increíble de su vida acompañado de dos Viktor que sólo quieren hacerlo pasar un buen rato con ellos.
1. Capítulo 1

Terminada la euforia del Grand Prix, Yuri regresó un par de semanas a Japón para estar con su familia un tiempo antes de volver a las competiciones que se le avecinaban. Le había prometido a Viktor que regresaría inmediatamente después a Rusia para vivir allá con él ahora que seguiría patinando y que él continuaría siendo su entrenador. Iba a extrañarlo mucho esas semanas, pero necesitaba resolver asuntos en Japón antes de mudarse.

Cuando llegó a las aguas termales, no se esperó la gran fiesta que su familia y amigos le habían preparado por haber ganado la medalla de plata. Todos lo estaban esperando a la entrada con un gran letrero de bienvenida.

Al inicio, Yuri se sentía algo cohibido por tanta atención recibida, pero cuando vio toda la comida que su madre había preparado, ya no pudo poner ningún pretexto para decir que no debieron prepararle una fiesta así. Había tanto katsudon que parecía que se podría alimentar a todo un ejército con él.

—No sé si debería comerlo. Viktor se enojará conmigo si subo de peso antes de que comiencen los nacionales.

—Yuri, estamos celebrando que hayas ganado una medalla. ¡Intenta olvidar por hoy el asunto del peso! Ya mañana te vas a correr mil kilómetros o algo así. Tu madre se esforzó mucho preparando todo esto.

El comentario de Yuuko sonó más a regaño que a opinión. No podía creer que Yuri se preocupara por algo como su peso teniendo enfrente de él su plato favorito.

—Tienes razón. Después de todo, será sólo por hoy.

El que todos lo estuvieran llenando de felicitaciones (en especial Minami) y lo hicieran sentir en casa, hizo que Yuri se despreocupara por completo de todo. Tenían razón, él no había podido comer su platillo favorito en toda la temporada del Grand Prix, por lo que era hora de que se dejara consentir un poco por su familia. Después de todo, iba a mudarse a Rusia después de eso.

No sabía si era por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin comer katsudon, por haber estado tan terriblemente estresado durante la competencia o el ambiente cálido y despreocupado que había, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se había comido tantos platos de katsudon que ya ni podía contarlos. Se sentía tan lleno que juró que podría irse rodando a su habitación.

Pero no sólo eso, también tenía tanto sueño que simplemente no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Hijo, debes estar muy cansado por el viaje. Lo mejor sería que ya te durmieras.

No tuvo que escuchar a su madre dos veces para darle la razón. A duras penas se pudo despedir de los invitados y dio un gran suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo recostarse en su cama. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuri quedara profundamente dormido.

Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió los rayos del sol contra su cara. Juró que no había dormido nada, pero extrañamente ya era de día.

—Despierta, Yuri. Tienes que alimentarme.

Asustado se incorporó de la cama y lo primero que vio fue a Makkachin moviendo la cola felizmente enfrente de él.

—¡Qué susto! Por un instante pensé que alguien me había hablado.

—¡Claro que alguien te habló! Tengo hambre.

Yuri se quedó petrificado tratando de entender cómo es que cuando Makkachin había abierto el hocico habían salido palabras en lugar de ladridos. Dios un grito tan fuerte que temió haber despertado no sólo a sus padres, sino a todo el vecindario. ¡Pero tenía un buen motivo para gritar! No podía ser que Makkachin le hubiera hablado.

—Makkachin… —No podía creer lo que iba a preguntar. —¿Tú hablas?

—¡Claro que hablo! También sé patinar sobre hielo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, Yuri vio cómo el perro tenía puestos unos pequeños patines en cada una de sus patas. Se incorporó y se deslizó por el piso de hielo de su habitación hasta salir de ahí haciendo un perfecto salchow cuádruple.

Bastante perturbado, Yuri se asomó por el borde de su cama y se dio cuenta de que todo el piso estaba hecho de hielo. La situación con Makkachin y el piso lo estaban volviendo loco.

Como pudo, se puso de pie sobre el frío piso. Sin patines era imposible deslizarse correctamente, pero de algún modo logró llegar a su puerta, donde el piso volvía a ser nuevamente de madera.

Se asomó y dio con la sala de su casa. No había rastro de Makkachin en patines por ningún lado, sólo de Viktor recostado en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista. Eso habría sido lo más normal desde que despertó de no ser por un detalle, un muy largo detalle. El cabello de Viktor era tan largo como en sus años junior de competición. De hecho, prestando atención, la complexión del ruso también era diferente. Era más delgado y delicado, como si aún no hubiera alcanzado completamente la madurez.

—¿Viktor?

Al escuchar su nombre, Viktor volteó. Definitivamente era él, pero parecía que tenía diez años menos que ahora. Yuri se sonrojó cuando el ruso le sonrió con esos rasgos tan finos y perfectos que lo hacían parecer un ángel sin alas.

—Yuri, al fin despiertas. —Hasta su voz sonaba más suave y menos grave.

—¿Qué te pasó, Viktor?

La cara de extrañeza que hizo el joven fue tan tierna que Yuri tuvo que desviar vagamente la mirada. Era imposible que alguien a sus 17 años pudiera verse así.

—No sé de qué hablas. Hoy amaneciste raro. Estás muy pálido. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sospecho que estoy teniendo una en este momento.

Yuri se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar frente a ese Viktor más joven. Él seguía viéndolo con esa cara de extrañeza que le hacía pensar en esos cachorros confundidos que movían la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando no entendían nada. Pudo seguir contemplándolo de no ser porque Viktor lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que cayera recostado con él en el sillón.

Yuri se recargó sobre sus manos y rodillas para no aplastar a Viktor. Lo veía tan delicado que pensó que podría romperlo si dejaba caer su peso sobre él. En cierto punto, su cuerpo le recordaba al de Yurio.

—Viktor, ¿qué estás…?

No pudo decir nada más porque el más joven había levantado un poco su cabeza para poder unir sus labios con los de Yuri. El japonés se impresionó tanto que se separó inmediatamente del beso. La cara de tristeza que hizo Viktor era exactamente la misma que hacía a sus 27 años.

—¿Por qué no me quieres besar?

—No es que no quiera besarte, es sólo que…, ¡todo esto es tan confuso! Primero Makkachin hablando y luego tú con diez años menos. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Viktor soltó una risa tierna e infantil. Yuri se preguntó si realmente Viktor llegó a ser así de angelical en su adolescencia. Cuando dejó de reír, levantó sus brazos y rodeó la espalda de Yuri. Éste tuvo que bajar más, hasta que su cuerpo tocó el del otro patinador.

—Hoy estás muy extraño. Si sigues asustando por tu pesadilla, vamos a hacer que se te quite.

Yuri no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero el volver a tener esos labios unidos a los suyos lo hacían sentirse tan confundido que no podía pensar en nada. Quería separarse y pedir explicaciones de lo que sucedía, pero parecía ser que el único confundido ahí era él.

Viktor lo besaba con la misma experiencia que cuando era adulto, haciéndolo de un modo que a Yuri siempre lo volvía loco. Cuando la lengua de Viktor buscó con desesperación la suya, dejó a un lado todas las dudas que tenía sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente dejó de importarle todo.

Con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar el suave y largo cabello de Viktor. Al inicio fue algo extraño, pues siempre lo había tocado corto, pero ahora podía deslizar sin problema sus dedos por el liso cabello plateado. Viktor intensificó el beso, pareciendo cada vez más desesperado por crear un campo de batalla entre las dos lenguas. Yuri le jaló un poco uno de sus mechones para intentar calmarlo, pero logró el efecto contrario. El ruso soltó un suspiro y levantó su cadera, haciendo que chocara con la de Yuri.

No supo cuándo pasó, pero las manos de Viktor ya estaban recorriendo sus nalgas en toda su extensión cuando se dio cuenta. Yuri no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando la mano de Viktor lo agarró firmemente, mordiéndole el labio al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces?

Era la voz de Viktor, de eso no había duda, pero era imposible que éste hubiera podido hablar mientras lo estaba besando, además, la voz sonó alejada.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la cuarta extrañeza de la mañana. El Viktor original estaba recargado contra el muro, con una evidente mirada de molestia que le puso la piel de gallina a Yuri.

Bajó la mirada y el otro Viktor le dedicó una mirada traviesa, como si los hubieran descubierto en algo indebido. Definitivamente, ya nada tenía sentido.

—Yuri, no puedo creer que sólo llevas un día lejos de mí y ya me estás engañando conmigo mismo. ¡Nunca pensé que me llegarías a ser infiel!

Frustrado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Yuri se puso de pie y caminó directamente al Viktor adulto, buscando encararlo.

—¿Estás conciente de lo que acabas de decir? Es físicamente imposible que te esté engañando contigo mismo.

Una fuerte risa se escuchó desde el sofá, lo que hizo que los dos voltearan a ver al más joven, que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia ellos con la elegancia que tendría un felino. Se abrazó a la espalda de Yuri, inhalando el aroma de su cuello, haciendo que éste temblara por la sensación. Levantó el rostro y vio desafiante a su otro yo.

—No podemos decir que es un engaño si está conmigo, Viktor. No seas tan duro con Yuri. Aunque, es obvio que él me prefiere a mí, ¿verdad? —Recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión del cuello del pelinegro hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordió suavemente.

Yuri iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero fue jalado por el mayor hasta chocar con su pecho, quedando separado del otro. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada aún más seria y molesta de Viktor. El más joven de ellos volvió a reír. Parecía ser que le gustaba provocar a su versión adulta.

—Yuri prefiere estar conmigo. Además… —Metió su mano por la playera de Yuri para recorrer con sus uñas toda la extensión, dándole una mezcla de placer y dolor al japonés— Yo tengo más experiencia para darle placer.

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos directamente a quién prefiere?

Viktor soltó un poco a Yuri para que este pudiera apreciarlos a los dos. Era el día más extraño de su vida.

—Yuri, ¿a cuál de los dos prefieres?

No estaba seguro de qué contestar. Para empezar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo fue posible que dos versiones de Viktor estuvieran presentes en el mismo lugar. Pero si tenía que decidir, tendría que decir que prefería al Viktor adulto, aunque…

Volteó la cara y vio al otro ruso. Recordó todos sus años de niñez en donde idolatraba a ese Viktor de cabello largo y complexión delicada. Lo tenía justo enfrente de él ahora, dispuesto a ser sólo suyo. No podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía hacer a un lado esos sentimientos que por tantos años lo invadieron.

Si nada de lo que sucedía ahí tenía sentido, entonces él tenía derecho de dar la respuesta que quisiera.

—A los dos. Los quiero a los dos.

El más grande puso mirada de sorpresa, mientras que el menor sonrió de lado de manera triunfante.

—Por mí está bien. Yo no tengo ningún problema. ¿Y tú? —El de cabello largo no se hizo esperar y se aferró al brazo de Yuri. Volteó a ver al otro Viktor, esperando una respuesta.

—Si es lo que ustedes dos quieren. —Dio un largo suspiro— Supongo que no hay otra opción.

Se acercó a ellos y tomó de la nuca a Yuri, acercando su rostro al de él y dándole inmediatamente un beso que al pelinegro le costó trabajo corresponder por lo inesperado que fue. Era extraño cómo las bocas de los dos rusos se parecían y a la vez podían ser tan diferentes. El primer beso había sido travieso y seductor, el segundo parecía demandante y apasionado.

Cuando se separó, Yuri quedó con los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo. Volteó hacia su derecha y se encontró con la mirada burlona del Viktor joven, que fue descendiendo su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Yuri, la cual ya estaba despertando.

—Creo que tendremos que ir a tu cama, Yuri.


	2. Capítulo 2

Yuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la versión más joven de Viktor lo estaba llevando a su habitación, que, dicho sea de paso, ya no tenía hielo en el piso. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué ya no estaba, pero Viktor no le dio tiempo siquiera para respirar, lo tiró en la cama y éste se sentó sobre su abdomen.

—¡Alto ahí, niño! Ni creas que me vas a excluir de esto.

La voz grave del otro Viktor se hizo presente y Yuri sintió cómo el peso en su cuerpo desaparecía al ver como el otro joven era tomado de su ropa y jalado hacia atrás. Los tres quedaron sentados en la cama, con un evidente Viktor celoso y el otro enojado por haber sido separado de su amado Yuri.

—Yo tengo más derecho que tú de estar con Yuri.

—¡No es cierto! Tú pasas mucho tiempo con él. ¡Yo lo quiero para mí!

Yuri se dio cuenta de que el Viktor joven era todavía más demandante y caprichoso que su versión adulta, pero el modo en que se enojaba sólo daba posibilidad de pensar que se veía adorable. Aún así, verlos a los dos discutir lo desesperó. Soltó un suspiro que hizo que los dos rusos voltearan a verlo.

—Me estoy cansando de que lo único que escucho de ustedes son quejas. ¿Se han preguntado acaso qué quiero yo?

Los dos Viktor se sonrojaron al ver a Yuri tan serio. Éste se quitó los lentes y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, dedicándoles una mirada penetrante.

El más grande de ellos se acercó a Yuri, hipnotizado por esa mirada café que lo volvía loco. Pasó su nariz por toda la extensión del cuello del japonés, inhalando el aroma que tanto le fascinaba.

—¿Qué quieres tú, Yuri? Haremos lo que sea por ti.

—¿Lo que sea? —preguntó mientras levantaba la vista y la dirigía al menor de ellos, quien se había quedado petrificado al ver la imagen tan erótica que producía el rostro de Yuri al sentir el placer que le proporcionaba el mayor—. En ese caso…

Yuri tomó de los hombros a Viktor y lo alejó de él lo suficiente como para ponerlo al lado de su otro yo. Los dos lo vieron extrañado, no muy seguros de por qué los había separado de él.

—Bésense.

El modo seguro y seco con el que Yuri habló hizo que ni siquiera el de cabello largo pudiera soltar su ya clásica risa traviesa de burla. Era evidente que el japonés no estaba bromeando.

—¿Nosotros? —Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Dijeron que lo que fuera. Así que, háganlo.

Los dos Viktor voltearon a verse. Querían complacer a Yuri en todo lo que éste les pidiera, en especial si lo hacía con ese poco común tono exigente y serio, pero que le daba un aire extremadamente erótico.

El mayor tomó la iniciativa y extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de su otro yo. Se le fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Era la sensación más extraña del mundo el sentir sus propios labios. Entreabrió los ojos para ver que su otro yo estaba muy sonrojado.

Comenzaron a mover sus labios, dejándose llevar poco a poco por el beso y olvidando con quién estaban. Yuri buscó el modo de hacerlos sentirse más cómodos entre ellos, por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante hasta alcanzar el oído del de cabello corto. Éste abrió los ojos y vagamente volteó hacia la dirección de Yuri, pero el otro Viktor lo tomó de su mejilla y lo regresó al beso en el que estaban.

—Muérdele el labio.

La voz de Yuri sonaba tan sensual a oídos de Viktor que no dudó en obedecerlo ni un instante. Sabía que Yuri se estaba excitando al escuchar el gemido que el menor de ellos soltó cuando su labio inferior fue mordido.

—Juega con su lengua, Viktor. Quiero que lo beses como si quisieras no dejar nada de él.

Por segunda vez lo obedeció sin chistar y tomó a su versión más joven de la nuca para profundizar más el beso y meter su lengua por esa cavidad tan parecida a la suya.

Yuri se deleitaba de la vista que tenía delante de él. Jamás se imaginó una situación como aquella, pero el poder ver a los dos Viktor soltando suspiros de placer, a veces entreabriendo sus ojos para verse directo a los ojos, sólo para regresar inmediatamente al beso. Quería mantener la compostura, pero le era difícil no acercárseles teniendo tan bella vista a sólo unos centímetros de él.

No aguantó más cuando escuchó los suspiros de placer del ruso menor aumentar y aferrarse al otro de manera impaciente. Acercó más su cara, no para darle más instrucciones a Viktor, sino para unirse a ellos. Pasó la lengua entre la boca de los dos, produciéndole una descarga eléctrica por toda su espalda al sentir la humedad y el calor proveniente de esas bocas unidas.

Se separó para contemplar de cerca esos rostros. Quedó embelesado principalmente con el menor, que sus hermosas facciones angelicales no habían hecho otra cosa que incrementarse con la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Vitya, eres hermoso —le dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por esas mejillas sonrojadas.

El más joven reaccionó y vagamente volteó a ver a Yuri, tratando de no olvidar el beso en el que estaba en ese momento. El que lo llamara de esa forma le había producido un calor agradable en su interior.

Yuri no lo pensó hasta ese momento, pero al más chico lo iba a llamar "Vitya", pues todos llamaban así a Viktor cuando tenía esa edad. Además, parecía ser que le gustaba ser llamado de esa manera y así también podría diferenciarlos al llamarlos.

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. A veces se separaba sólo para seguir contemplándolos y otras volvía a dar pequeños y cortos besos entre esos labios unidos. Comenzó a disminuir el tiempo entre sus besos, hasta que sintió cómo el Viktor más grande soltaba un quejido de desesperación y se separaba del beso con el menor.

Yuri sintió cómo rápidamente su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama y el peso completo de Viktor caía sobre él. Lo estaba besando de manera desesperada, por lo que Yuri tardó en reaccionar a ese beso. No pudo ni comenzar a corresponderlo cuando éste se separó y, sin dudarlo, le levantó la playera hasta quitársela, dejando todo su abdomen expuesto.

—Te ves tan sensual así —alcanzó a decir Viktor antes de irse directo a uno de los pezones de Yuri y comenzar a lamerlo.

Yuri intentaba aguantar sus gemidos, pero esa lengua en su piel se sentía como un fuego demasiado placentero para ser cierto. Fue hasta que sintió otra lengua atacar su cuello que ya no pudo contener sus gemidos de placer.

Al inicio eran sólo lamidas y besos en sus zonas erógenas, pero luego su cuerpo se convirtió en un campo de batalla en donde el ganador sería el que dejara más marcas en todo ese territorio. Los dos Viktor succionaban su cuello, sus hombros, sus pezones, su abdomen; no había zona que quedara libre del ataque de los dos rusos. Esas mordidas, lamidas, chupetones y besos estaban haciendo que Yuri perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Vitya fue empujando con su cuerpo al otro hasta quedar completamente encima de Yuri. Ya había recorrido con sus labios toda esa piel ya marcada, pero aún tenía muchos modos de darle placer. No dudó ni un instante y juntó su cadera con la del japonés, haciendo fricción entre sus entrepiernas. La contracción del cuerpo de Yuri y el inevitable gemido que soltó era como una melodía que el ruso siempre querría escuchar. Volteó a su lado, viendo cómo el otro Viktor quedaba embobado con la bella expresión de Yuri que tenía delante de sus ojos.

—Yuri, ¿ya viste quién no puede dejar de mirarte? —Trató de hablar entre los suspiros que soltaba, producto de la fricción que su cuerpo hacía con el otro.

Yuri volteó la mirada y un calor intenso recorrió su cuerpo al hacer contacto con los ojos de Viktor. Le avergonzaba el que éste no dejara de verlo mientras se retorcía de placer y gemía por los movimientos de cadera que hacía el menor. No pudo sostenerle la mirada, por lo que la bajó, sólo para encontrar el resultado de que Viktor lo estuviera viendo con tanta excitación en su mirada.

La erección del ruso era evidente debajo de su pantalón. Yuri no supo si fue por los jadeos de placer que Vitya le proporcionaba en su oído, pero necesitaba cada vez más de aquellos dos.

Extendió su mano hasta tocar con ella ese bulto formado debajo del pantalón, recorriendo con sus dedos y buscando el modo de indicarle sin palabras a Viktor qué es lo que quería, pues sabía que si intentaba hablar, no podría decir nada coherente por culpa del más joven de ellos encima de él.

Por suerte, Viktor no tuvo que entender dos veces el mensaje. Se acercó más a Yuri y dirigió su mano a dónde estaba la del pelinegro, desabrochando su pantalón y liberando por fin su miembro. Tomó la mano de Yuri y la dirigió a su erección. Le produjo satisfacción cómo la mano de Yuri tembló al sentirlo. No lo soltó y fue guiando la mano del japonés por toda su extensión, sintiendo cómo los dedos de ambos se humedecían cada vez más a causa de la erección.

El menor no quiso quedarse atrás y se levantó un poco, haciendo que las caderas de los dos ya no estuvieran juntas. Yuri inmediatamente volteó a verlo, como si le acabaran de quitar su juguete favorito a un niño.

—Tranquilo, Yuri. —Le dio un beso en la frente— Te daré algo que te gustará más.

Yuri hacía un gran esfuerzo por pensar, pero los suspiros graves que daba el otro ruso y la palpitante erección en su mano lo distraían con mucha facilidad. Tuvo que reaccionar cuando su propio pantalón fue desabrochado a gran velocidad y rápidamente bajado. Sin previo aviso, su propia erección quedó expuesta ante los ojos traviesos de Vitya.

Trató de decir algo, pero no supo si él era demasiado lento o el otro demasiado rápido. No sabía qué estaba ganando, si su vergüenza de estar así de expuesto o el placer incontrolable que esos ojos azules acercándose a su miembro le producía.

Viktor llamó su atención soltándole la mano y poniéndose de rodillas cerca de su cara. Yuri volteó, pero también su cabeza fue jalada por esa mano más grande. Cuando enfocó, se encontró con ese gran miembro húmedo y caliente a centímetros de sus labios.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

La mirada demandante y la voz grave y excitada de Viktor lo hizo perder la razón. Acercó más su cabeza, teniendo que voltear ligeramente la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder moverse más cómodamente. Estuvo a punto de dudarlo, pero al final se metió ese miembro a su boca, sintiendo al fin el intenso calor que hasta ahora sólo su mano había sentido.

Su lengua buscaba recorrer toda la extensión y su boca entraba y salía lentamente. Nunca le había dado sexo oral a alguien, por lo que temía hacerle daño a Viktor de alguna manera.

—Enséñale cómo se hace.

Yuri no entendió muy bien qué quiso decir Viktor con eso, pero entendió perfectamente cuando sintió que su propio miembro era introducido en una cavidad húmeda y tibia, haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer por la increíble sensación que eso producía.

Estuvo a punto de sacar el miembro de Viktor de su boca y voltear a ver al más joven, pero la mano de Viktor los sujetó de sus cabellos y le impidió voltear.

—Haz lo mismo que él.

Yuri no entendía por qué Viktor pensó que él sería capaz de imitar esos expertos movimientos de la boca de Vitya si a duras penas recordaba cómo se llamaba. Esa boca que parecía tan inocente y pura le estaba haciendo delirar de placer.

Trató de concentrase, pues quería que Viktor se sintiera del mismo modo que él. Busco imitar la forma apretada en la que los labios del más joven se movían desde la punta hasta llegar a la base, al igual que ese movimiento de lengua que al parecer le encantaba hacer.

Yuri quería gemir como desesperado, pero el miembro de Viktor en su boca sólo provocaba que todo sonido no pudiera ser liberado. El único que al parecer podía decir y hacer lo que quisiera, era Viktor, que le decía a Yuri lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de su boca y le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

Yuri sincronizaba sus movimientos con los que él mismo sentía en su miembro, aunque había momentos en donde sólo se dejaba llevar y le daba placer a Viktor como mejor creía conveniente. Pudo seguir así, pero de repente sintió un dedo recorrer su entrada anal y fue cuando definitivamente se separó y volteó asustado hacia abajo.

Vitya lo miró confundido, no entendiendo qué había hecho mal. Ahora el que soltó una risa fue el más grande de ellos, quien entendió perfectamente lo que causó la sorpresa en Yuri.

—¿No lo sabías? Yuri aún es virgen.

El más joven se quedó un momento viendo a Yuri como si acabara de ver el ser más extraño del planeta, haciendo de nuevo ese gesto de cachorro confundido.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? La última vez que yo fui virgen tenía 14 años. —Luego rió pensando que era una chiste lo que le estaban diciendo. Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que no— Bueno, en ese caso…

Como si fuera un carnívoro cazando a su presa, se fue directo sobre Yuri, pero éste fue salvado cuando Viktor agarró al otro ruso por atrás y lo lanzó a lo lejos como macho alfa protegiendo su comida.

—Estás loco si piensas que tu le quitarás la virginidad a mi Yuri.

—¡¿Tu Yuri?! Tú ya eres un anciano, no creo que aguantes ni diez segundos. Si alguien le va a quitar la virginidad, seré yo.

—¡Será sobre mi cadáver!

—Con mucho gusto…

Yuri tuvo que intervenir para no ser el espectador de un crimen y tener su primera vez con un asesino.

—Oigan, ¿no creen que están exagerando?

—¡NO! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién quieres que sea, Yuri? —preguntó el mayor, aunque era obvio que le molestó el mero hecho de tener que hacer la pregunta.

Yuri no sabía qué contestar. Amaba a Viktor con todo su corazón, pero casi había alcanzado el cielo con Vitya y sólo había sentido su boca. Pero a la vez quería que fuera Viktor, aunque no deseaba ver la cara de tristeza que el otro pondría.

Se estaba desesperando de no llegar a la respuesta. En eso, el más grande de los rusos abrió enormemente los ojos, como si acabara de llegar a una revelación.

—Ya sé qué haremos. Tú dices que no aguantaría ni diez segundos antes de venirse adentro de Yuri. —Extendió su mano, pasando sus dedos por el mentón del más joven, que lo veía extrañado. —Veamos si tú aguantas tanto.

—¿A-a dónde quieres llegar con esto? —Por primera vez, Vitya se veía asustado.

—Hagamos un juego.

Viktor tomó al otro ruso y lo jaló hasta dejarlo enfrente de Yuri, quedando así sentados delante del otro.

—Te daré el lujo de masturbar a Yuri todo lo que quieras con tu mano, y Yuri hará lo mismo contigo. Si te vienes primero, yo le quito la virginidad a Yuri. En cambio, si Yuri se viene primero en tu mano, es todo tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?

Tanto Yuri como Vitya se quedaron pasmados ante la propuesta. Era imposible que Viktor le entregara al otro ruso su objeto más preciado con tanta calma. Seguramente había una trampa, pero no podían ver cuál era.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Temes de tus habilidades? Hace unos minutos casi haces que Yuri se viniera en tu boca. ¿O acaso temes no durar ni diez segundos?

Viktor sabía cómo provocarse a sí mismo. El otro, por ser aún menor, se dejó llevar completamente por la provocación y aceptó el reto. Yuri no sabía si reclamar el que no pidieran su opinión, pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo, la mano de Vitya ya estaba jugando con él. Para no quedarse atrás, comenzó a hacer lo mismo, masturbándolo y sintiendo cómo el miembro del menor despertaba rápidamente de nuevo.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los jadeos de los dos, dándose placer con sus manos. Yuri no sabía quién se vendría primero, pero esa mano hábil le estaba causando la sospecha de que él sería el primero. Podía sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo, su respiración irregular y los latidos de su corazón aumentando de velocidad. Además, la vista que tenía delante de él lo excitaba de sobremanera. Gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo del menor de los rusos, su mirada estaba opacada y perdida y dulces gemidos salían de esos labios rosas.

Estaba seguro de que se iba a correr en esa mano, ya lo sentía cerca cada vez más y más. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia de su entorno cuando en eso vio al Viktor adulto colocarse detrás de su versión joven. La poca cordura que le quedaba no le dejaba entender qué estaba haciendo.

Viktor tenía delante de él la delgada espalda de su otro yo. Sabía que Yuri iba a correrse en cualquier instante y él quería ganar el reto a como diera lugar. Sabía que el otro no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que lo tomó desprevenido. Abrió ligeramente la boca y se acercó a esa nuca cubierta por la larga cabellera plateada. Hizo esta a un lado y, antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, encajó sus dientes en esa pálida piel. Al mismo tiempo, con una de sus manos había sujetado fuertemente una de las nalgas del menor, encajando las uñas. La ventaja de que tenía de frente a otra versión de él, era que sabía muy bien qué lo haría venirse rápidamente. Y lo logró.

Vitya soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y dejó salir todo el líquido caliente y espeso en la mano de Yuri. Perdió la noción de la realidad por unos instantes y se dejó caer, vencido por el placer, en los brazos del japonés, que lo sostuvo suavemente, sintiendo los restos de espasmos y descargas que quedaban por el orgasmo.

—Gané —dijo el mayor mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios.

—Eso… eso fue trampa… —dijo el más chico sin soltarse del agarre de Yuri.

—Trampa o no, gané. Además, ahora ya no estás en condiciones de penetrar a Yuri, yo sí.

Yuri no supo si la mirada que le dio Viktor lo excitaba o lo asustaba. Era como un lobo viendo a su presa. Se sentía protegido teniendo abrazado al otro Viktor, pero sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo.

El más joven se fue levantando, ya recuperado del orgasmo. Volteó a ver serio al más grande, aún molestó con él por haber hecho trampa de aquella manera.

—Si tú serás quién le quite la virginidad, al menos déjame ser yo quien lo prepare.

—Me parece justo —le dijo haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

Vitya se dio la vuelta y vio la mano de Yuri llena de su semen. Pasó la suya propia entre esos dedos, buscando algún modo de llenarlos de lubricante. Bajó su mano hasta llegar a la entrada de Yuri. Éste se veía asustado y muy preocupado, lo que le causó ternura por tanta inocencia que ni él mismo a sus 17 años tuvo.

—Tranquilo, créeme que te va a gustar.

Comenzó a meterle uno de sus dedos. No había dolor, pero era lo más extraño que Yuri había sentido alguna vez. No pasó mucho para que un segundo dedo entrara en él, lo que ahora sí le causó molestia. Ante esto, Vitya comenzó a acariciar suavemente su miembro, en un intento de distraerlo del dolor.

Para cuando quedó completamente listo, Yuri sentía su cabeza hecha de aire. Jamás había sentido una estimulación que le causara tanto placer como masturbarse. Pensó que si eso era sentir dedos dentro de él, definitivamente quería que Viktor entrara en su interior.

—Todo tuyo, anciano —dijo el menor después de sacar sus dedos. Se recostó boca arriba en la cama y jaló a Yuri para que quedara en cuatro encima de él.

Viktor no tuvo que escuchar dos veces eso para colocarse detrás de Yuri y rozar su miembro en esa entrada recién dilatada. Yuri sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Al bajar la mirada vio al más joven mirarlo dulcemente, lo cual lo distrajo un poco del miedo que tenía.

El mayor tomó por las caderas a Yuri, comenzando a penetrarlo lentamente. El japonés arqueó la espalda y soltó un quejido de dolor. Ante tal respuesta, el más joven levantó un poco su rostro y comenzó a dar besos a los labios de Yuri mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Para cuando Viktor logró entrar completamente, Yuri ya estaba más tranquilo.

Comenzó a moverse lento al inicio, pero la urgencia que había tenido de tener sexo desde que entraron a la habitación no se hizo esperar y al poco tiempo había aumentado el ritmo de su cadera. Los gemidos de Yuri se hicieron presentes cuando alcanzó un punto particular en su interior que hicieron que volviera a arquear la espalda, pero esta vez de placer.

Yuri sentía cómo su cuerpo se movía de adelante hacia atrás cada vez que la cadera de Viktor chocaba contra sus nalgas. Su miembro entraba y salía con libertad y eso a Yuri le provocaba un placer indescriptible. El sonido de los jadeos de Viktor y el de sus cuerpos chocando en cada estocada le producían un vuelco en su estómago que se convertía en descarga que recorría todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba más, no podía con ese ritmo lento en su interior.

—Más, Viktor. Dame más…

Se sorprendió de que su voz se hubiera hecho más melosa y torpe, pero era eso o gemir como loco y no poder decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, comenzó a hacer lo segundo cuando Viktor no dudó ni un instante en aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, golpeando de manera rápida e insistente aquel punto que Yuri no sabía que tenía pero que ahora quería que fuera tocado más y más.

Notó que su propio miembro estaba más erecto que nunca y el del joven debajo de él también. Bajó ligeramente, lo suficiente para que su erección se rozara con la de otro chico, haciendo que éste también gimiera de placer.

—Lámelos… por favor…

La dulce voz de Vitya se estaba volviendo una droga para los oídos de Yuri. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con esos delgados dedos enfrente de él. Hizo caso a la petición y comenzó a lamerlos en toda su extensión como si de un pene erecto se tratara. Eran suaves, cálidos y muy delgados, como toda la constitución física del joven. Sus propios gemidos eran ahogados por esos dedos que a veces jugaban con su lengua.

Dejó de sentirlos un momento después y se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que estos se dirigían hacia la entrada del cuerpo del ruso. Vitya se penetró a sí mismo con ellos, regalándole a Yuri una mirada de éxtasis que lo excitó a niveles inimaginables. El ver a ese chico penetrarse a sí mismo con sus dedos y soltar jadeos y suspiros era algo extrañamente placentero. Trataba de centrarse en la vista que tenía enfrente, pero Viktor se encargaba de que sólo pudiera concentrarse en ese miembro grande moviéndose con desesperación en su interior.

—Yuri… —Una vez más esa suave y suplicante voz lo sacó de su trance. —Si Viktor te quitó la virginidad de atrás, yo te quitaré la de adelante. Por favor… métemelo.

Yuri sintió que se iba a venir de tan solo haberlo escuchado. Soltó un gruñido de molestia cuando Viktor se salió de él un instante. Volteó a verlo confundido, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando vio su mirada extasiada, su respiración irregular y el sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Era simplemente perfecto.

—Rápido, entra en él para que yo pueda seguir contigo.

Yuri no quiso saber a qué se refería. Su propio miembro necesitado de atención le pedía a gritos que le hiciera caso a Vitya y entrara en ese mismo instante en él. Hizo caso tan rápido como escuchó la instrucción.

Nuevamente estaba nervioso, pero era más su urgencia de placer que sus ansias lo que lo estaba guiando hacia esa entrada que parecía ser muy apretada. La simple idea de entrar y poder sentir cómo su miembro era envuelto deliciosamente lo hizo entrar de un solo golpe.

Viktor no supo cuál de los dos jóvenes soltó un gemido más fuerte, pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos había estado preparado para esa sensación. El menor intentó calmar a Yuri y decirle que tomara aire, pero éste había perdido la cordura cuando entró en ese interior que, como imaginó, era increíblemente estrecho y caliente. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos y comenzó a dar estocadas fuertes. Vitya sólo atinó a levantar más su cadera para que el otro pudiera entrar profundamente.

Yuri no podía pensar en nada, sólo en que no podía creer que había vivido tantos años sin haber hecho eso. Era un placer verdaderamente indescriptible el que recorría su cuerpo. Eso, acompañado de la hermosa vista que tenía delante suyo del Viktor joven, con su largo cabello despeinado y sus mejillas encendidas de rojo, era todo lo que necesitaba. O eso creyó hasta que Viktor volvió a entrar en el juego.

Las caderas de Yuri se movían con desesperación cuando en eso sintieron unas manos ya conocidas que lo volvían a tomar con fuerza, haciendo que con gran esfuerzo detuviera ese movimiento frenético de penetrar al joven ruso.

—Te recomiendo parar un momento. Lo que vas a sentir ahora es más de lo que has imaginado alguna vez.

Yuri no pudo preguntar. Sintió el gran miembro de Viktor entrar nuevamente en su interior, ahora de manera más sencilla. Perdió la noción de dónde estaba o de cómo se llamaba cuando sintió nuevamente esas penetraciones fuertes y certeras en su interior. No pudo sino imitar ese movimiento, sincronizándose con el ritmo de Viktor para él también poder penetrar al joven debajo de él.

Cualquiera que los viera no podría adivinar quién se sentía mejor. Los tres parecían estar en una sincronía perfecta que parecía ya no poder durar mucho tiempo, por más que quisieran eso los tres. Los movimientos rápidos, los gemidos, las súplicas por aumentar la velocidad, los besos que de repente se llegaban a presentar; eso era lo que se escuchaba cada vez con mayor irregularidad, con mayor desesperación.

Viktor fue el primero en venirse en el interior de Yuri, sujetando tan fuerte su cadera que sentía cómo sus uñas se enterraban en la piel y su miembro buscaba entrar lo más que podía en esa cavidad, soltando gran cantidad del líquido caliente que inundó todo el interior de Yuri. Salió de él mientras sentía cómo Yuri penetraba aún frenéticamente al otro Viktor, ya casi sin capacidad de respirar, entregado completamente a sus instintos.

Yuri no tardó en venirse también poco después, dejándose caer sobre Vitya, que estaba encantado de sentirse tan lleno del japonés.

—Yuri… déjame acabar dentro tuyo… necesito hacerlo ya…

El pelinegro no tenía modo de decirle que no a lo que esa voz le dijera. No sólo porque ya no sabía cómo pensar con cordura, sino porque el modo en que se lo pedía se estaba volviendo su perdición. Se levantó con los brazos temblorosos, ya no tenía fuerza para volver a ponerse en cuatro. Pero no tuvo qué hacerlo. Viktor se recostó hacia arriba cerca de él, colocando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, dejándolo en posición sentada. Jaló a Yuri hasta que su espalda chocó contra el abdomen de Viktor, resbalándose un poco por el sudor que ambos producían en sus cuerpos.

Yuri abrió sus piernas, haciendo que parte de la eyaculación de Viktor saliera por su entrada. Vitya quedó encantado con la vista que tenía ante sus ojos. Yuri se estaba ofreciendo a él y Viktor lo ayudaba sosteniendo sus rodillas y abriéndole más las piernas.

No lo pensó más y entró en Yuri, devolviéndole lo que éste le había hecho cuando lo penetró y comenzando a moverse desesperadamente en su interior. Como Viktor ya se había venido dentro de él, se deslizaba con increíble facilidad y entraba tan profundo que nuevamente hacia que Yuri soltara ya no sólo gemidos, sino gritos de placer, diciendo incoherentemente el nombre del ruso una y otra vez.

Viktor acercó su mano al miembro de Yuri, que nuevamente estaba erecto. Era claro que su gran resistencia y producción de estamina no sólo se reflejaba en el patinaje. Mientras lo estimulaba, sentía el cuerpo de Yuri moverse a causa de las penetraciones profundas del otro ruso.

Yuri rasguñaba las piernas del mayor y enterró sus uñas cuando Vitya le mordió entre el cuello y el hombro antes de venirse en su interior en su segundo orgasmo. Yuri sentía lleno su interior de las eyaculaciones de los dos Viktor, pero aún debía satisfacerse una última vez, pues su erección estaba tan grande como antes de su primera vez.

Se levantó y vio como Vitya caía a su lado, completamente rendido y con la respiración como si hubiera corriendo cientos de kilómetros sin parar. Volteó a ver al otro Viktor y sólo atinó a decirle una palabra mientras se recostaba hacia arriba al lado del más joven.

—Chúpamela.

Como si de esa orden dependiera su vida, Viktor se inclinó hasta quedar entre las piernas del japonés. Metió ese miembro a su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Vitya tampoco se quedó atrás y se acercó a los labios de Yuri, dándole besos que ya no eran apasionados, sino dulces y lentos.

Yuri ya estaba por venirse en la boca de Viktor, por lo que el más chico se separó de sus labios, pero Yuri lo jaló del cabello y continuó besándolo hasta que soltó un gemido ahogado por los besos, dejándose venir por segunda vez. Cuando se separó, Viktor había tragado todo lo que había soltado, dejando restos de líquido caer fuera de la comisura de sus labios.

Yuri se dejó caer completamente exhausto entre los dos. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado algo así, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—Yuri…

Volteó a ver al más grande con pesadez. Ya no podía mover su cuerpo por el cansancio.

—¿Te dije que hubo un error en el Grand Prix y los jueces le quitaron la medalla de oro a Yurio para dársela a Makkachin? Yurio se enojó mucho, pero aceptó la derrota después de verlo ejecutar el mítico Axel séxtuple que ningún humano ha podido lograr.

—¡¿Que Makkachin hizo qué?!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Era de noche aún y no había presencia de los dos Viktor, ni siquiera de uno solo.

Su cara se encendió de color rojo y su temperatura aumentó velozmente mientras recordaba el sueño. Trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero era simplemente imposible hacerlo. Nada de lo que había soñado tenía sentido.

Recorrió con su mirada la habitación, dándose cuenta que su único acompañante era el susodicho perro. Por suerte, para su salud mental, éste no tenía puesto patines, ni le había arrebatado la medalla de oro a Yurio.

Se volvió a recostar en su cama. Aún faltaban unas semanas para regresar a Rusia, pero quería que llegara pronto la fecha. Le exigiría mucho a Viktor cuando lo viera, pues tenía pensado pedirle el placer que dos de él le habían producido en su sueño. Lo dejaría exhausto en la cama.

Con esa idea volvió a dormir, sonriendo al pensar en todas las nuevas ideas que ese sueño le había dado.


End file.
